


子弹

by Double_N9



Category: bilibili
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_N9/pseuds/Double_N9
Summary: “你是想让子弹贯穿你，还是由你亲自来贯穿我呢。”
Relationships: 猩鸭
Kudos: 14





	子弹

“一发子弹。”  
  
手上的动作愈发猛烈起来，被枪管呛住咽喉的Boy止不住咳嗽，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，滑落至制服上，晕出不浅的水痕。  
  
“你猜猜，我接下来要做什么。”  
  
Lex的笑容很是戏谑，甚至沾染了些许狂妄，他正跨坐在警察先生的身上，隐晦的部位缓慢而又色情的磨蹭着那人的敏感地区，引得对面人压抑的低吼，眼神中满是道不尽的怨恨与愤怒。  
  
“你现在表情——完美极了，不如说…你更适合这种样子。”  
  
牙齿与枪管发出强烈的碰撞声，Lex知道，Boy现在气愤到了极点，他甚至会认为自己能咬碎坚硬的枪，反咬自己一口，不过愤怒所铸成的永远都只是幻想罢了，他做不到，但也正因为这种无用功的反抗，才更让Lex感到兴奋。  
  
Boy的嘴中支吾几句模糊到完全听不清在说什么的话，他想努力表达自己的情绪，奈何连话都说不清楚，着急的脸都被憋了个通红，看样子真是被欺负的彻彻底底，Lex居高临下的看着Boy这副受尽折磨的样子，起了玩心。  
  
他将枪管慢慢的抽离对面那人的口腔，枪口底端连着唾液，拉出一条暧昧的银线，大口喘息地Boy被自己的唾液呛了不知多少口，猛烈的咳嗽在拔出枪管后持续了一分多钟。  
  
“咳…你要是这么…咳、戏弄我的话，干脆现在就把我解决了。”他的眼神更加凶猛，死死地瞪着对面人，就像一头快被撕扯到死亡的凶恶的狼——这么形容并不准确，因为身上的Lex明显才是一头货真价实的恶狼。  
  
Lex笑意更浓：“嗯——？”他突然开始给枪上膛，将弹夹旋转数下，快速的旋转使得Boy头晕目眩，没等他完全清醒过来，在自己眼前的便是漆黑的枪口，那是Lex自己的枪。  
  
“试试吧？”  
  
下一秒，按下扳机的声音回荡在Boy的耳畔，他下意识的缩了缩脖子，闭上眼睛等待死去。但过了数十秒，臆想中的疼痛和死亡并没有如约而至，迎面而来的只有枪口发射出的由压力所产生的微小的风浪，他有些不可置信的睁开双眼，Lex看着自己，笑容淡了不少。  
  
“真可惜啊，这次没轮到你吗。”  
  
Lex将手枪放进枪袋里，Boy不知为何，看着他的动作感觉心里松了一口气，是出于对生的侥幸还是出于某种谁也不知道的心理呢？这无从得知。  
  
接下来，不可置信的事情发生了，Lex先是揪住已经变得散乱不堪的领带，然后猛地吻上身前那位还未反应过来的警察先生，Boy被束缚住双手，只能无力的蹬着脚，妄图在对方探进来的舌尖上咬下一口。  
  
事实上，他也的确这么做了，血锈味在两人的口腔中弥漫开来，Lex慢慢松开Boy的嘴，漫不经心的舔舐一下被咬伤的嘴角，笑笑：“喂喂，警察先生这样可就没意思了。”他又将手探下去，在腹部以下轻轻捏住了男人的隐秘部位。  
  
“做个交易吧。”Lex的语气像是在命令，“这是两全的交易，如果能让我满意的话，我就放你走，如何？”  
  
正当Boy想干脆的拒绝时，Lex又说：“并且，我会让他们放了你的同伴——那个红头发的男人。”Boy的内心猛地震颤一下，Lex感受得到，他的身子正在颤抖，就连说出的话都带着颤音。  
  
“…好。”  
  
Lex满意的舔舔唇。


End file.
